tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schooled
[[Datei:Tales v2 67 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #67]]Schooled ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Februar 2010 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #67 *'Story:' Dan Berger *'Bleistift und Tönung:' Dario Brizuela *'Tusche': Andreas Ponce *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Cover': Dario Brizuela und Steve Lavigne *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' Vol.3 #25 *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Gangs All Here" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Shadow verteidigt die FamilienehreShadow Jones **Casey Jones und April O'Neil **Gabrielle Jones (erwähnt) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello **Splinter (erwähnt) *Karai (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) **Mouser (in Zeichnung) *Shredder (in Zeichnung) *Savanti Romero (in Zeichnung) *Triceratons (in Zeichnung) *Dragon Face (in Zeichnung) *Complete Carnage (in Zeichnung) Einleitung thumb|140px|Die EinleitungShadow Jones: Manchmal machen mich die Leute so wütend, dass ich schreien könnte! Es ist nicht fair, dass ich so viele Geheimnisse haben muss! Manchmal fühle ich mich, als müsste ich platzen, wenn ich es nicht irgendjemandem sage... Hey... Du siehst wie jemand aus, dem ich trauen kann... Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung Die Geschichte beginnt in den Tagen kurz vor Shadows Einschulung. Casey und April haben eine private Grundschule gefunden, die einen sehr guten Ruf genießt und die ihrem Töchterchen die besten Möglichkeiten für eine höhere Schulbildung bieten könnte. Das große Hindernis ist jedoch das Schulgeld: Die Lehrgebühren sind so hoch, dass allein Shadows Einschreibung die gesamten Ersparnisse der besorgten Eltern aufzehren würde. Doch um Shadows Zukunft wegen sehen die beiden keine andere Lösung thumb|left|160px|Keine gute Tat bleibt ungestraftZur gleichen Zeit wagen Leonardo und Raphael, dick in Trenchcoat, Schal und Hut gehüllt, einen Spaziergang in den Straßen der Stadt, um in Ruhe ihre eigenen Zukunftsaussichten besprechen zu können. Raphael fühlt sich nutzlos, seitdem Karai als Führerin des Foot Clans einen Waffenstillstand mit ihnen geschlossen und Baxter Stockman das Zeitliche gesegnet hat,''TMNT'' Vol.2 #9 und er sucht nach etwas, was ihm wieder einen Sinn im Leben geben könnte. Unverhofft stellt sich eine solche Chance ein, als die beiden zufällig auf ein Pärchen - einen bulligen, tyrannischen Kerl namens Ernest und dessen Freundin - stoßen, die sich darüber streiten, dass sie ihn verlassen und er das nicht zulassen will. Raphael mischt sich spontan in diesen Beziehungsstreit ein, packt Ernest am Arm, als er die junge Frau schlagen will, und bricht ihm das Handgelenk. Zur Überraschung der beiden Turtles jedoch kommt die junge Frau ihrem Freund zu Hilfe und verpasst Raphael einen Fußtritt in den Rücken. Die beiden Brüder beschließen sich lieber zurückzuziehen, während das Pärchen ihnen noch einige letzte Beleidigungen hinterherschmeißt. thumb|200px|VaterfreudenAm nächsten Tag besprechen sich April und Casey mit Wentworth, dem Direktor der Smith Wilson-Grundschule. Dieser findet Shadows Einschreibungsqualifikationen akzeptabel und bietet den beiden auch Beratung für finanzielle Unterstützung an, die sie für das Schulgeld benötigen. Natürlich flippt Casey vor lauter Freude, dass sein Töchterchen eine Eliteschule besuchen kann, so sehr aus, dass sein Anzug in Fetzen geht und April dem Direktor frustriert versichern muss, dass Shadow ein wesentlich besseres Betragen an den Tag legen wird. thumb|left|160px|Mißverständnis und MoralSpäter am selben Abend machen Michelangelo und Donatello ihrerseits einen Ausflug an die Oberfläche. Dass sie zur Zeit knapp bei Kasse sind und sie sich wegen Shadwows Einschulung nichts von Casey leihen können, dämpft ihre Stimmung allerdings ein wenig. Gerade in dem Moment aber verliert ein Passant, der direkt unter ihnen vorbeigeht, seine Brieftasche, als sein Handy klingelt und er es aus der Tasche zieht. Michelangelo stürzt sich in freudiger Erwartung sofort auf das verlorene Geld, doch Donatello ermahnt ihn, dass sie zwar als Ninja erzogen wurden, aber nicht als Diebe. Doch als Michelangelo dem Mann - der zufällig ein Freund von diesem Ernest ist - die Brieftasche zurückgeben will, gerät er beim Anblick des Turtles (dessen Verkleidung der von Raphael am Vorabend gleicht) in Panik und rennt in Befürchtung eines drohenden Raubüberfalls davon, wobei er noch sein Handy verliert. Nun zeigt sich jetzt Donatello sehr an diesem Telefon - ein neuwertiges, aber längst ausverkauftes Luxusmodell - interessiert, und diesmal ist es Michelangelo, der seinen Bruder an seine eben gesagten Mahnworte erinnern muss... auch wenn den beiden diese vergebene Gelegenheit noch einige wehe Erinnerungen bereiten wird. thumb|200px|Vater-WehmutEinige Tage später bereiten die Turtles die kleine Shadow auf ihren ersten Schultag vor. Leonardo erinnert sie ein letztes Mal daran, sich in der Schule gut zu benehmen; Raphael aber fährt bei diesen Worten auf und schlägt (mit etwas handgreiflichem Exempel) vor, dass sie, wenn ihr jemand dumm kommen sollte, sie ihm lieber eine verpassen soll. Als seine Brüder Vorwürfe wegen seiner augenscheinlich wirklichkeitsfremden Ansichten machen, trollt sich Raphael mit einigen ruppigen Schlussworten. In Wirklichkeit aber rührt sein raues Benehmen daher, dass - wie Casey und April von ihm erfahren, als sie gerade eintreten, um Shadow zur Schule zu fahren - Raphael es immer noch nicht fassen kann, wie schnell Shadow herangewachsen ist. Er und Casey heulen sich dann einen Augenblick lang einander in den Armen liegend aus, ehe April diesen Rührmoment unter Freunden unterbrechen muss. Auf dem Weg zur Schule erinnert Casey sein Töchterchen noch einmal daran, nichts von ihren "Onkeln" oder von Splinter zu verraten, da dies einige Probleme für sie aufwerfen könnte, und Shadow verspricht ihm hoch und heilig, niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten. thumb|left|160px|Ein Mädchen vom Schlage JonesEtwas später sitzt Shadow im Klassenzimmer und stellt sich Mrs. O'Brien, der Klassenlehrerin, und ihren zukünftigen Schulkameraden vor. Zuerst präsentieren sich Tommy Wu, Sohn einer Anwaltskanzleibetreiberin und dem Herausgeber der New York Times; Amy Getty, Tochter eines Designfirmainhabers und einer Hausfrau; Montgomery Ulysses Edinburg III, Sohn eines Diplomaten und einer Kongressabgeordneten; und Kaelyn Parker, Tochter eines Obersten Richters und einer Bestsellerautorin. Dann kommt Shadow an die Reihe, doch kaum hat sie erzählt, dass ihr Vater ein Hausmeister im Appartmenthaus von April ist, seit "City at War, Part 12" brechen die anderen Kinder - besonders Montgomery - in Hohngelächter aus. Daraufhin gerät Shadow in Zorn und platzt prompt mit ihrem Familiengeheimnis heraus: Dass ihre "Onkel" und "Opa" Splinter Mutanten sind und dass sie und ihr Vater zusammen als Superhelden gegen die größten Verbrecher gekämpft und immer wieder die Welt gerettet haben. Das jedoch reizt Montgomery mehr dazu, Shadow und ihren Vater als Lügner und Verlierer zu bezichtigen. Auf diese Worte platzt Shadow endgültig der Kragen, und noch während Mrs. O'Brien sie ermahnt, keine Geschichten zu erfinden, marschiert sie schnurstracks auf Montgomery zu und versetzt ihm mit dem Kampfschrei ihres Vaters in Munde einen saftigen rechten Schwinger. thumb|160px|VaterstolzNatürlich wird Shadow prompt wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens von der Schule verwiesen. Auf den Anruf des Direktors holt Casey Shadow von der Schule ab und macht während des gesamten Heimwegs seiner Enttäuschung darüber Luft, dass Shadow nicht nur ihr Versprechen gebrochen, sondern auch ihre Aussicht auf eine bessere Bildung in den Wind geschossen hat und die Schuldirektion die Einschreibungsgebühr nicht mehr herausrücken will. Über diese Vorwürfe bricht Shadow in Tränen aus, in der Annahme, dass ihr Vater sie jetzt für all das hasst. Ihr Anblick bringt Casey sofort wieder zur Besinnung; er versichert seinem Töchterchen, dass sie das Wertvollste in seinem Leben ist und dass er im Grunde stolz darauf ist, dass sie ihn und den Rest der Familie so derart herzlich verteidigt hat. Die beiden finden wieder zu ihrer guten Laune zurück, und Casey macht seiner Tochter eine Portion Schokoladeneis zurecht. Während des Essens rät Casey seiner Tochter, Splinter gegenüber lieber nicht zu erwähnen, dass Shadow ihn "Opa" genannt hat, weil Splinter etwas empfindlich gegenüber seinem Alter sei. Shadow verspricht, es geheim zu halten; Casey guckt sie skeptisch an, dann lachen sich die beiden eins. Epilog: thumb|left|140px|AnerkennungAm Abend hält sich Raphael wieder verkleidet am Hafen auf, als er Gesellschaft bekommt... und zwar von der jungen Freundin von Ernest. Sie ist gekommen, um sich bei ihm für den Tritt, den sie ihm verpasst hat, zu entschuldigen; der Grund dafür ist, dass Raphael der Erste gewesen war, der ihr wirkliches Selbstwertgefühl gegeben hat, dass sie tatsächlich etwas wert sei. Sie hat Ernest inzwischen verlassen, auch wenn es sie ein letztes blaues Auge gekostet hat. Auch wenn Raphael in Sachen Zwischenmenschliches kein Experte ist, kann er ihr versichern, dass sie, wenn sie selbst denkt, dass sie was wert ist, schon viel gewonnen hat. Als die junge Frau fragt, ob sie ihn vielleicht wieder treffen könnte, lehnt Raphael freundlich ab, jedoch nicht ohne seine Anerkennung auszudrücken und ihr den letzten Rat zu geben, zuerst auf sich selbst achtzugeben anstatt sich allzu sehr auf andere zu verlassen. thumb|120px|Heimlicher AbschiedBevor die junge Frau ihn noch nach seinem Namen fragen kann, ist Raphael bereits verschwunden. Doch als sie wenig später nach Hause geht, folgt Raphael ihr heimlich, um ein letztes Mal nach ihr zu sehen, und wünscht ihr von einem nahen Dach aus noch alles Gute. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume ***'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Dario Brizuela